


Forgotten

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Just Kara slowly getting her memory back, Something that I posted on tumblr, Will continue, forgotten, have not decided, i wrote this before season 5 ended, kara forgets, karadox might be endgame, no major bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: The last fight Supergirl had left her without a memory of who she really is. So according to Kara Danvers, Kara Zor El and Supergirl no long existed to her. She was just Kara Danvers a reporter at CatCo. With Kara living her life as Kara Danvers without a clue to who she was, her friends worried for her. It’s just a matter of time if she’ll regain her memories of Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kara," Querl whispered as he watched in horror. Alex looked at him confused. What did Kara have to do with the fight with Supergirl? Before she had the chance to question what Querl meant, he flew off.

Querl's not sure if he ever flew so fast in his life. And right now he didn't care, all he thought was to get to Kara as fast as he can. He couldn't let her fall to the ground, not at this distance. "Come on, come on." Querl pushed harder until he caught her. Querl took one look at Kara and frowned. "This isn't good."

"Agent Dox, what is going on?" He heard Alex in his ear. Right, he forgot about the ear piece.

"It seems that Supergirl's been shot," Querl answered, flying back to the DEO.

"Then there was no reason to fly after her." Querl didn't answer, this isn't something they should be talking about out in public.

"Brainy what are you doing? Supergirl shouldn't be here," Alex called, watching Querl fly in with an unconscious Supergirl.

"Now is not the time Director," Querl stated. "Supergirl needs your help. She has kryptonite shrapnel in her. She needs help now."

"But Brainy..."Alex trailed off when she saw the look on Querl's face. She's never seen Querl look so heartbroken before. Her heart ached for him.

"Please Alex," Querl desperately begged. He felt the tears falling but he didn't care. Kara needed help and Alex is the only person to help her.

Sighing, Alex nodded. "Okay, okay. Bring her to the med-bay and get her set up. I'm going to get ready and make a call."

"Please hurry," Querl said before carrying Kara to the med-bay.

Within minutes, Querl had connected Kara to the machines with Alex ready.

"I texted Lena and J'onn," Alex said as she walked into the room. "I might need their help."

"An excellent choice." Querl nodded. They were going to need them. Soon after, Lena Luther and J'onn Jones walked out of the elevator.

Lena went straight to the medbay, J'onn straight to Querl waiting. Both of them watching the two work on Supergirl.

"How'd happened?" J'onn asked Querl.

"Someone had detonated a bomb as Supergirl was fighting. That's all I know."

"Was it Lex? Or Red Daughter?" Querl shook his head.

"Lex disappeared as soon as we captured her. But I'll find out who."

The two stood in silence as they waited. It was the only they can do.

"J'onn I think it's time," Querl said after Alex and Lena were done operating on Supergirl. Lena has left to go to the bathroom and Alex was checking her vitals. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned on the sun laps.

"Are you sure? What about Colonel Haley?" 

"She's currently in Washington and with Ben Lockwood safely locked up, the risk of Alex slipping up is close to none. Besides, I think Alex needs her memories. For Kara's sake that is."

J'onn studied Querl as his attention was on the Danvers sisters. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Querl stayed quiet, hoping that when Kara wakes up, she'll prove him wrong. But he knows it won't happen. His calculations are never wrong.

J'onn shook his head and called Alex to another room.

While J'onn was restoring Alex's memory, Querl went to sit beside Kara. "Life's going to be a little different when you wake up," Querl confessed. "For everyone. Though there's a 0.15% chance that your memories will be intact and you'll know who you are. But it's a small chance but I'm still hoping."

Querl held her hand as he talked. He knew the risk of saying it out loud. But he had to tell someone. Even if that someone was unconscious. "I hope you're in mind place playing with Streaky. It'll be more pleasant then anything else."

A few minutes have passed and before Querl knew it, Kara ripped her hand out of his and backed up as far as she could. She was terrified and it broke Querl's heart.

"Who....who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"She doesn't remember anything?" J'onn asked. The four of them where standing outside the med-bay, discussing about Kara's condition.

"Yes. But it is hard to say how long this will last," Querl pointed out, "it could be days, weeks, months or even years."

"How did it even happen? And how long will it take for her to recover her memories?"

"Well, we found some shrapnel in her head. It wasn't deep enough to kill her but it did hit her temporal lode. So it's hard to say, as Brainy said it could be months or never. Every case is different," Alex explained.

"What can we do to help?" Lena pitched in. Querl was thankful Kara told Lena about Supergirl, he wasn't sure what would have happened if Lena was still kept in the dark.

"We let her live her life as before. Let her go to work, have game and movie nights. Eventually she'll have her memory back."

"And what about her being Supergirl?" Alex asked, "I'm pretty sure we could do without her though."

"I would let her remember Kara Danvers before she remembers Supergirl. It might confuse her, even might repress being Kara Zor-El or Supergirl."

Alex turned to look at her sister, sighing as she watched her look around the room curiously. "It's ironic how Supergirl is finally free of the accusations that Lex put her through and now she won't be around to help the city."

Lena squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, you're not alone in this. We'll be here, Alex. And I'll try and spend most of my time at CatCo with James. Plus, Nia will be there. So Kara's not going to be alone." Alex gave her a great-full look, feeling the weight being lifted of her shoulders.

"I'm going to take Kara home," Alex states. Turning to Querl she gave him a slight smile. "You're in charge until I get back. When that is, I have no idea."

Querl nodded and the group turned as Alex walked into the room. To how Kara would react with Alex.

"Hey Kara," Alex said softly, not wanting to startle her. Kara turned to Alex as she drew her knees to her chest.

"Where I am?" she asked watching Alex move to sit on the bed beside hers.

"Well," Alex started not sure how to answer it. "You came to visit me at work. We had plans for lunch today." Kara nodded as if it made sense and maybe it did. 

A thought had crossed her mind. "And I know you?" Alex tried not to show how much hurt she was feeling when Kara asked. She knew before going to meet her sister, that Kara lost her memories. Yet it still stung.

"Yeah. I'm your sister, my names Alex."

Kara's eyes widen with excitement. She had a sister, a _family._ When she had woken up some time ago, Kara thought she was alone, that she'll be alone for the rest of her life. And now discovering that she had a _sister_? It was as if she was told Christmas would come early.

"Where we close?" she asked as fear started trickling in. What if they weren't? What if they hated each other and wanted nothing to do with each other? What if-

"Yeah we are," Alex answered before Kara could go deeper in the what if hole. "We're best friends." 

Kara sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how she'd feel if they weren't on good terms. Kara started playing the hem of the shirt as an awkward silence fell between the two.

"So, what happened to me? I-I don't remember," Kara stated and watched Alex carefully.

Alex panicked a little, forgetting to come up with an excuse. "You were in an accident," she finally blurted out, giving herself a mental note to tell the others. "You've been a coma for a few days, so you're practically healed. But I'm not sure when your memory will come back." She hated lying to her sister but this was better then Kara having a melt down about her past.

"Shouldn't I be in the hospital then?"

Alex hummed as she nodded. "Yeah, but I wanted you here so I could keep a better eye on you." That seemed to satisfy her and Alex let out of breath. "Anyways, I can take you home if you like. I'm sure your bed is a lot better then the ones here."

"I don't live with you?" Kara asked, getting off the bed and following Alex to the elevators, eyes wondering the building.

"Nope. We had both decided to live on our own when we moved to National City. You becoming a reporter and me working for the FBI."

The walk was quiet, both in their own thoughts. Kara kept looking around the city with bright eyes, like when she first moved to National City. Alex watching her sister, making sure she was okay and moved her away from hitting people and whatnot.

Yes Alex was worried about and for Kara, but she couldn't help but watch her in amusement. It was like when Kara first arrived at Earth, finding everything amazing and but at the same time. Back then, Alex wanted nothing to do with her. Now? Alex would do anything for her.

"Hey." Alex nudged Kara, gaining her attention. "Where here." Kara looked up at the building Alex was pointing at.

Walking in the building, they made their way up to Kara's apartment. "Um, do you have a key? I think I lost mine," Kara said quietly, Alex nodded.

"Welcome home," Alex said and opened the door walking in. She turned around and watched Kara.

"I _live here_?"


End file.
